1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method of driving shutter glasses (a.k.a. 3D shutter spectacles), a shutter glasses apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the shutter glasses apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of driving shutter glasses used in conjunction with a 3D image display apparatus, a shutter glasses apparatus for performing the method and a display apparatus having the shutter glasses apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, one method for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image includes displaying a sequence of 2D images on a flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and processing the sequence of 2D images to at times create a 3D perception for a user. Display of 3D stereoscopic images is desirable in fields such as interactive computer games and movies. However the displayed sequence of images need not all be 3D. There are times when 2D images can be effectively intermixed with 3D ones.
In one embodiment, a 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus creates its 3D stereoscopic images by alternatingly displaying a left eye image in one frame data and a right eye image in a subsequent frame of a display panel.
In one subclass of such a 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus, so-called, active shutter glasses, or 3D shutter spectacles as they may be called, are used. A left eye shutter of the shutter glasses is opened for a first frame while a right eye shutter of the shutter glasses is closed at the time that a left eye image is being displayed on the display panel. Then, the right eye shutter of the shutter glasses is opened while the left eye shutter of the shutter glasses is closed at the time that a right eye image is being displayed on the display panel.
However and as mentioned above, sometimes within a mix of 3D images of the 3D stereoscopic image display apparatus using the shutter glasses, it may be desirable to insert one or more 2D images. In that case an efficiency (e.g., a backlighting power efficiency) of showing the one or more 2D images through the alternating shutter glasses is decreased and a sense of realism is degraded when the two-dimensional (2D) plane image is displayed through the alternatingly-active spectacles of the 3D shutter glasses.
In addition to this, visibility of the 2D image displayed on the display panel is degraded when ambient light shines on peripheral portions of the display panel and through the shutter glasses and the ambient background light is excessively bright due to emanating from sunlight etc. Improvements for these are provided herein.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.